Love in music
by Chocolatex122
Summary: Luke is a singer, he loves music but when a new girl who is a dancers and singer shows up his worl is turned upside down. Will their love win out or will it bite them later?


Ace's POV

She was on her way to Lost and found Music studios and The Next Step Dance studios, she knew that she was going to ace the auditions for A troop and Lost and Found. Her first audition was was back at the music studio. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this she took a deep breath in and started her way inside she looked around in awe and bumped into someone so hard she fell down.

"Oh! So sorry are you okay?" she looked up and saw a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes

"It's fine I wasn't looking." he held his hand for her she took it and he helped her up, then he noticed her guitar strapped to her shoulder "Please tell me you're auditioning today" she nodded

"Not just lost and found I'm also auditioning for A troop a the Next Step"

"So you're a singer and a dancer" he teased "I'm Luke by the way and you are?"

"Ace, it's nice to meet you."

"Is Ace short for anything?"

"Alexandra, but I hate the name." he laughed

"Let me show you to the Rose room that's where the auditions are for your group"

"Thanks."

As he lead her to the rose room he asked

"You singing an original?"

"Yep,"

"You don't seem nervous at all"

"That's just how I am when most people are sweating because they're nervous I am as calm as a low tide." he raised his eyebrows "A low tide?" she nodded "I'm from Malibu don't judge me" he laughed

"Well here we are" he pushed open the door and it was crowded and a dark haired boy was singing so passionately it filled the room.

"Well scratch what I just said, why am I doing this again?" she turned around trying to leave But Luke stopped her and someone asked "Who's next?" she shook her head

"She is!" Luke shouted and pushed her forward she shot him her famous 'I'll kill you later' look

She got on stage "What's your name?"

"Oh you know my name Uncle T." she muttered under her breath thankfully no one heard her

"My name is Ace Grey and I'll be singing an Original."

"Whenever you're ready Ace,"

She gave her demo to the sound guy and started.

"This song is called good girl,"

Luke's Pov

He gave her a thumbs up from the middle of the crowed and she gave him a nod "Everybody clap your hands to the beat for me." and everyone started clapping. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue jumpsuit and leather boots. She was about 5'7 with choppy brown hair with a feather braided into it ,she had pale olive skin and pink lips he couldn't decide the color of her eyes because they changed color like a Kaleidoscope.

"Hey, good girl

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your loving

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low

Hey, good girl

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl

Like every good girl does

Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah."

And she took out her electric and did an amazing solo.

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes. The way she hit that high note was unreal everyone shouted and cheered. She did something he never imagined she jumped off stage and hugged him and checked her watch "I have to go," and ran out of the rose room. "Where's she going?" His best friend John came up to him "She has an audition at the Next step,"

"Well?"

"Well what,"

"Do you like her?" he scoffed

"Me like her no way we just met." John nodded but kept his eyebrows raised.

He was hanging out by the juice bar and Ace walked in she was in her dance wear she walked up to the cashier and ordered a chocolate muffin and sat next to him instead of eating it she pushed toward him and laid her head on the table "I am so tired," he picked up the muffin and she grabbed it.

"Go get your own!" he smiled and shrugged

"So how did it go?" she gave him two thumbs up that was enough for him to know she did pretty well. He took a sipp of his juice and he heard a voice that practically scared him "Hi Luke!" he coughed and choked spitting all over Ace

"Ewww!" she screamed and ran out of the store. "Hi Leah" he said

"I was wondering, if you could do a duet with me?"

"Okay, but you're writing it" he said cause he didn't want to spend time with her. She nodded and walked away. Now when she had gone he tried to look for Ace, but she was already gone.


End file.
